Cinderblock KPopp
Cinderblock KPopp is the tenth child of Kelly KPopp. She is a vampire, and is Butt Knocker's twin sister. She arguably was called a midget vampire demon, when the game glitched in Episode 12. Life Cinderblock was brought back for the Baby Farm, where KPopp discovered she was still a teenager. KPopp aged her up and Cinderblock was valedictorian when she graduated, but passed out on the ground soon after. She was kicked out of the Baby Farm before she had any children, as the game could not cope with such a big family. As well as being the first child to have a lifestate other than just Sim, Cinderblock was the first daughter to look similar to Kelly KPopp (the only other being OthaWhiteMeat). Cinderblock was finally brought back to the active KPopp household in Episode 47 and got impregnated by Anthony Springer. Cinderblock has been noted to occasionally be part of the "Who's The Best Daughter" rivalry between Bitch Pudding, Anorexia, and VaggySunshine, and in Episode 51, she was noted to go off with one of her lovers to make out, (one of the many choices of who VaggySunshine would marry) without the control of KPopp, the first time one of the daughters slutted herself up and made out with another sim on their own (disreguarding Anorexia KPopp, how she wore a swimsuit at her friends house to "Study"). Although this would of been a major accomplishment in the slutty level of The Daughters in The Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge, it sadly failed when Cinderblock invited him over, and he refused to Try For Baby with her, due to her being Publically Disgraced at the time. VaggySunshine was also noted to hate Cinderblock because she was just further competition for Vaggy to be titled as the Baby-Making Queen, and Vaggy also grew tired of Cinderblock constantly rebounding her men, or trying to flirt and have babies with the man VaggySunshine worked hard for, just minutes afterwards. Cinderblock tried to flirt with Chris P. Nuts after VaggySunshine banged him, after being rejected by one of the many Paparazzi Members who plauge the KPopp family, also one of VaggySunshine's old Baby-Daddies. She tried again for a date later that night, but was denied once again. Cinderblock was one of the "Late Bloomers" of the original children, not giving birth to her first child until Episode 49. For these reasons, Cinderblock is obviously not considered a runner-up in the Golden Child Contest for her skill in making babies at a rapid rate, but more for her tactics for attempting to seduce men, and her ways of flirting, meeting, and rebounding men off of her sisters. Children In Episode 49, she gave birth to her first child, Pussy Popper KPopp. Slideshow Cinderblock toddler.png|Toddler Cinderblock before she became a glitchy demon Cinderblock child before glitch.png|Cinderblock as a child Cinderblock child dino.png|Child Cinderblock outside in a dinosaur costume at 11pm. Standard. Cinderblock teen toddler thing.png|Teen head toddler action child age? She kind of aged up but didn't. A4.png A3.png A2.png|Cinderblock summoning the Devil or something. A1.png A5.png Cinderblock teen.png|Cinderblock as a teenager Cinderblock....png|Cinderblock looking less demonic than usual Cinderblock.png cinderblock graduation.png Cinderblock young adult after graduation.png|THIS is your valedictorian? Category:Kelly KPopp's children Category:Vampires Category:Mother Category:Female Category:Twin Category:Sims 3